


Thief

by FeaRauko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, M/M, Pie, could be seen as platonic but why would you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: Dean makes pie. Castiel is the best thief.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album, Takeout Tacos





	Thief

“Dean?” Castiel called into the kitchen.

Nothing. 

Castiel could have sworn he’d heard Dean moving around in here. Glancing around, he saw nobody present, but there was a mess of flour and other ingredients on the counter. He walked up to it and saw a bowl set to the side full of freshly picked blackberries - something he’d never tried before.

“Hey! Nuh uh!” Dean appeared out of nowhere and smacked Castiel’s hand from the bowl. “Tellin’ ya, man, I leave for  _ one _ minute…” he grumbled. He was obviously going for grumpy, but Castiel caught the playful grin threatening to paint Dean’s features. “No stealing the blackberries before I get the pie made,” he said, sticking a finger in Castiel’s face, before grabbing a bag of sugar and turning to the bowl. He smirked over his shoulder as he dumped way too much sugar into the bowl with the berries. “Good thing you’re a clumsy thief, I guess,” he teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes. 

As Dean stirred the berries around, the sleeve of his t-shirt occasionally slid up just enough so that Castiel could see the faint traces of an old scar: a hand print. Once, Dean had been meant for Michael, had been marked for someone else before Castiel had found him and pulled his soul from hell.

Castiel smiled. 

He wasn’t clumsy. Actually, he was the  _ best _ thief.

**Author's Note:**

> for the SpnStayAtHome challenge. Prompt: Thief


End file.
